Venous, arterial, and body fluid catheters are commonly used by physicians. For example, such catheters may be used to gain access to the vascular system for dialysis, for introducing pharmaceutical agents, for nutrition or fluids, for hemodynamic monitoring, and for blood draws. Alternatively, catheters can be used for drainage of fluid collections and to treat infection. Alternatively, catheters can contain electrical leads for neuro-stimulation, cardiac pacing, and the like. Following introduction into the patient, the catheter is secured to the patient. In many instances, the catheter is commonly secured to the patient using an adhesive tape on the skin or by suturing a catheter hub to the patient's skin. In other circumstances, the catheter may be secured to the patient using a subcutaneous anchor mechanism (such as a sleeve or retainer equipped with anchors that are deployed into a subcutaneous region under the skin). In many cases, the medical practitioner will make efforts to clean the skin area around the catheter insertion site for purposes of a patient's comfort, safety, and improved visualization of the catheter insertion site after the catheter is installed.